leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
崔斯特/技能数据
}} Abilities ). *The bonus gold is received for structure kills as well (e.g. Turrets, Inhibitors). |firstname = Wild Cards |firstinfo = (Active): Twisted Fate fires 3 cards forward in a cone, passing through targets and dealing magic damage to enemy units in their way. *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds *'Range:' 1450 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Wild Cards is a pass through triple linear skillshot ability that fires 3 cards in a cone. Enemy units hit by a card take magic damage. *Wild Cards can only damage a specific enemy unit once per cast. |secondname = Pick a Card |secondinfo = (Active): Cards flash over Twisted Fate's head in the following order: blue, then red, then gold, then blue again, starting randomly with any of the three and then continuing this pattern. When he uses the ability again, he picks the current card over his head, and the card picked adds a special effect to his next attack. *'Cooldown:' 6 seconds after card is thrown *'Range:' Equal to a 625 range spell. |secondlevel = |secondrows = 4 |secondname2 = Blue Card |secondinfo2 = His next attack will deal magic damage and will restore mana equal to 65% of Blue Card's base damage AD scaling. |secondlevel2= |secondname3 = Red Card |secondinfo3 = His next attack will deal magic damage and will damage all enemies around the main target for the same amount as the target. All enemies hit will also be slowed for 2.5 seconds. * AoE Diameter: 200 |secondlevel3= |secondname4 = Gold Card |secondinfo4 = His next attack will deal magic damage and stun the target. |secondlevel4= |seconddetail = Pick a Card is an autoattack modifier. When activated, Pick a Card will display cards above Twisted Fate. When re-activated Twisted Fate's next autoattack will deal bonus magic damage and have additional effects, dependant on the card displayed at the second activation. will grant Twisted Fate mana on impact equal to a percentage of the damage dealt. will burst outwards on impact, dealing its damage and slowing the attacked target and all enemy units in a radius around it. will stun the target on impact. *Unlike other autoattack modifiers, the enhanced attack will deal entirely magic damage, converting his attack damage into magic damage. *Both the 3 cards displayed above Twisted Fate, and the card chosen at the second cast are visible to both teams. *Silence and other action modifying crowd control will prevent Twisted Fate from choosing a card, but will not prevent the enhanced attack if the card was already chosen. *The cards 'beat' whilst you pick your card, and continue to do so after you have selected the card. By keeping track of the 'beats', you can know what card will appear first next time you activate the skill. |thirdname = Stacked Deck |thirdinfo = (Passive): Twisted Fate gains bonus attack speed and cooldown reduction. In addition, every fourth autoattack will deal bonus magic damage. |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Stacked Deck is a passive ability that grants Twisted Fate bonus attack speed and cooldown reduction, and his autoattacks bonus magic damage on every 4th attack. *The attack counter of Stacked Deck has no timer. When the enhanced attack is ready, the buff will not expire until a basic attack is dealt. *Twisted Fate will laugh when Stacked Deck will proc its bonus damage on his next attack. |ultiname = Destiny |ultiinfo = (Active): Twisted Fate reveals all enemy champions, including stealthed champions, for a few seconds. While Destiny is active, Twisted Fate can use Gate once. |ultilevel = |ultirows = 2 |ultiname2 = Gate |ultiinfo2 = (Active): After channeling for 2 seconds, Twisted Fate teleports to a target location, within a large radius. *'Range:' 5500 |ultidetail = Destiny is a global area of effect ability that reveals all enemy champions to Twisted Fate and his allies. Gate can be activated once for a short duration after casting Destiny. Gate is a channeled ground targeted blink ability that initiates a channel for 2 seconds. If the channel completes Twisted Fate moves to the target location. *Destiny pops spell shields, preventing the reveal effect from being applied to that specific champion. However, Twisted Fate may still use Gate. *If Gate's channel is interrupted, Twisted Fate may not use Gate again until the next cast of Destiny. }} Category:英雄技能数据